Sailor Moon, Dancer star
by Lily Boom
Summary: After Galaxy is defeated, we all thought universe peace was normal again. But not, a new problem has appeared.A new heroine appears and new enemyes.Will Sailor fighters and warriors manage to bring peace back to their dimentions?Seiya X ?
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: New fighter.**

(Seiya's voice)

Funny. I can't name it other way. I… we all thought that after wining Galaxy things would be different, but it just lasted for a song.

Again our dimension was attacked by a new and powerful enemy, and again our duty was to travel to find our princess to earth.

"Waa!!" girls over the sailor fighters said when they saw us. "The three lights have returned Tokyo!!!"

It was it. For everyone we had gone abroad, but now we had to be again at earth we had came back Tokyo for keeping on with our career there.

"Man!" Yaten said a bit bored. "They already know us, is there so much need on making such a fuss for us?"

"Just remember that for them we are famous singers." Taki added looking down bothered by the fans.

Luckily for us there were the sailor fighters and Armando for helping.

Since the day we arrived we have had to fight for lot of things, till… well, till they sent a silly warrior that caught me unaware and stole me part of my seed before being destroyed by something.

I fell down while I saw him disappear and then a graceful red haired woman with wings between the enemy and me. She looked really cross to the enemy as it disappeared.

Then I fainted.

While I was like that, I heard a voice. A soft voice calling my name.

"Sailor Star Fighter… You have to fight and try to wake up…" she called me. "There's lot of things you still have to do… you will recover… just try to fight to wake up…"

"Who are you?" I then asked to the darkness surrounding me.

"Nobody important… I have come here lead by a beautiful bunch of songs… music from three stars looking for someone dear for them…"

Then I opened my eyes fully on surprise. When I woke up I was laying on a park bench.

"Hey, don't try." A female voice said.

I then looked to the girl holding me down. She was red haired and pretty, her beauty reminded me on someone.

"You were hit to badly on your head." She said. "I have taken care of you." She added smiling. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hum." I said nodding. "Who are you?" I added sitting as she allowed me now to sit again on the bench.

"Nobody important." She said smiling while we heard Taki and Yaten coming fast towards us. "See you."

"Wait!" I then said while she walked fast on the opposite direction.

"Seiya!" My mates said. "Seiya, are you ok?"

"Yes, but… where's that girl?" I asked.

"Which girl?" Yaten said. "Oh, you must mean the mysterious voice calling us to tell you were here!"

"What?" I asked. "There was a girl calling you?"

"It was more like… mentally calling. A female voice." Taki said then a bit worried and serious. "I wonder who it was."

Then I remember the voice calling me to make me wake up, and then the mysterious girl who smelled as ciammon mix with cherry.

"I saw her." I told them. "She was the one taking care of me when I woke up… I was attacked! It was an ambush and the enemy nearly stole my seed! And then a weird warrior appeared and made my enemy disappeared!"

"Seiya…" Taki said. "Are you sure on what you are saying? You were saved by a mysterious and unknown warrior?"

"Yes." I nodded while we walked back home. "I'm fully sure. She smelled as…"

Then I remembered on something. She had a similar scent to our princess. Not the same, but really similar.

"I wonder… I heard that voice on my dreams while I was fainted." I recognised when we were at our room.

"Really?" Taki asked me. "What did she told you?"

"Nothing important." I said smiling. "What did she told you?"

"She told us something weird." Taken told me. "She told us where you were, that you were attacked and that you were ill."

"Then she said something that had no meaning for us…" Taki said. "She said… your star was probably not being shining again."

They were now looking at me.

"Ha, ha, ha." I said trying to make them look less serious at me. "She must have being joking. How can a star stop shining?"

"Stars born and die everyday." Taki told me worried. "But you are alive."

We were not looking at TV then; if we had being watching it we would have saw something interesting for us.

"So that was it." The female presenter said smiling. "Isabelle-chan, the famous European dancer, singer, model and actress who had just arrived our country for the premier of her new film has just announced she plans to stay here at Tokyo for a long while."

"That's true!" the male one said smiling too. "And I must say, we men are more than thrilled that she stays here. Now we would see such a cute and talented girl not just on screens but also on real life, we are lucky enough, of course."

At the back of them a big image of the red haired I saw when I woke up, the one speaking into all of us minds… she was there smiling as she held a bunch of cherries and a pair of ciammon bars at her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2****: New mate.**

(Seiya's voice)

"Didn't you heard it?" Carlota told us when we asked why so much of the school guys and girls were waiting at the front doors. "Isabelle-chan, the famous artist is coming here!!"

"Who?" The rest of us asked.

"I had never head of that name till yesterday night at TV." Ami said. "So I looked for her name at the internet."

"Same goes for me." Mars and Jupiter added.

"And who is that star?" Moon asked then.

Then we heard crowd begin shouting as mad fans they were supposed to be.

"Yuck!" Taken said when he was hit by a running class mate. "They are as if they were brain cleaned!"

"Shall I suggest moving to get classroom?" I then said.

"But I wanted to see her!" Carlota said as if she was to cry.

"It's weird a new star has appeared all of sudden." Taki muttered. "And more when she can do so many artistic things."

We then went class and sat down on our usual seats.

Seconds later we saw the mass of people coming in the classroom and then a handsome guy coming first before stopping and looking back while he held his hand out for someone to get in.

"Ah!" the girls said as they saw him. "Momo-chan…"

"Momo?" the three of us said confused.

However, when I went completely shocked was when we heard who he has been waiting for. It was a long red haired girl wearing the same uniform the rest of the class girls but that looked really cute on her!

But that was not what made my head fall down to the table and knock my forehead on it.

It was when I met her eyes when she casually looked at us.

Momo-chan guy was now talking to the teacher and then he left.

"Ok, we have a new student that has just signed in the high. Please, help her on whatever is needed." The teacher said after making all sit down. "Ok, miss. You can sit over there." The teacher said when he sat on his desk after making everyone sit down.

"Oh, arigato." She said smiling mild while she walked towards me.

When she sat down she opened a notebook and took a pencil from a pocket.

"Do you mind if we share your book?" she asked me with her mild smile.

"No… no, I don't mind." I muttered a bit embarrassed by her warm smile. "Here you are."

"Thanks." She said smiling.

Then we began reading as the teacher kept on explaining the lesson. Perhaps I had mistaken her by the lady at the park, because if she was the same girl she would have remembered me.

"Are you feeling better today?" She asked whispering all of sudden to me.

I looked at her a bit surprised and saw she was looking at me by the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I feel lots better today." I then said. "How is you were there when I woke up?"

"I was walking back home after a press meeting and then I heard shouts, when I got to where the shouts came I saw you alone and looking fainted So I took you with me to a park where I could help you till the ambulance came."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh, sorry. I suppose I'm not as famous as I thought." She said smiling embarrassed. "Isabelle Hope" she said. "I would shake hands but we are on lessons."

She was certainly weird, first the previous day coincidences and now that.

"By the way, yesterday night…" she began saying. "I'm sorry to have being so rude of leaving you when your friends came."

"Ok, Seiya and Isab… Isa… Seiya and Isa out!" the teacher said angry of not knowing how to call her according to my suspects.

"Yes sir." Both of us said at once.

"So, who are you?" I asked her. "And I am not referring to the name."

"Hum?" She asked looking back at me. "Sorry I was a bit… I was thinking on something else."

"Who are you?" I asked her again a bit bothered of she not having listened to me.

"Excuse me, please!" She then said going shocked and running away by jumping down the open window.

I then ran to the window to see her landing smoothly and running away towards the computer area.

"Hey!" I called her.

As she seemed not to obey me I ran towards where she was supposed to be running towards.

When I was about reaching it I heard a shout of fear and I tried to transform with no success. Then I saw it again when finally reached it I managed to see it. Yaten was already there transformed into one of us and in front of a monster and the one behind it.

"Ah!" the enemy said realising on me. "He! It has to be him! The owner of the true seed!"

She then threw a beam to me and I was hit by a person.

"Seiya, step away." The same voice said making me literally flew away.

I was hit on the back of my head, that's true, but then when I opened my eyes I saw it. Again.

The light of the enemy being disintegrated and the shade of the red haired girl with big swan wings at her back.

"Star Healer." She called Yaten. "I can take care of the poor victim, but we need Sailor Moon. Please, call her!"

"I don't trust you!" She told her.

"I'll call her!" She said then.

After avoiding another strike from the monster she closed her eyes for some seconds till she appeared to hear something and then avoided another strike with a perfect acrobatic jump and looked at the monster angry.

"I don't want to hurt you." She said. "You are just a victim of him…"

Then we saw her avoiding another hit with great ease.

"Hey, Healer!" she then shouted at her. "If you are not going to help stand away too!"

I was trying to transform too but I couldn't even if I did my best tries.

"I don't want to help such a freak!" Yaten said then.

"You have chosen it yourself." She said pushing him back wards as me and making her land my side.

"She is strong!" Yaten said then.

Then we heard Bunny shouting as she appeared on a side of where we were.

The monster also heard her cause it tried to throw another hit destined to Bunny but the new fighter stopped it with her crossed arms.

"I'm the one you are looking for you poor victim." She said looking at her with a bit angry face. "Strike for me!"

Then she threw him a new strike and the monster flew to a side and was hit against a post.

"Now, Sailor Luna!" she shouted as she ran fast to the monster and hitting him to hold his hands at his back.

Bunny then looked at her and nodded.

She transformed and threw her hit to the monster that with a flash turned back into him self.

Then we stared at the unknown fighter. She was looking hard at the guy she had now among her arms that kept on holding him.

Then she looked at him again and this time she went softer, then she sat down with the fainted guy and put his head at her lap.

Then she laid her hand at his head and we saw how the stellar seed went back into his head; then she laid her other hand at his heart while she caressed his head and hair softly.

"Who are you?" We then asked her.

"How did you knew who we are on our not warrior form?" Yaten asked her.

"Cause I can read through darkness and people." She then said softly. "Till I get to people's hearts. I'm the warrior of the light that arrives when everything around you is dark. I'm just a wanderer that past near here on the correct moment..." she said standing up after placing the guy's head softly on earth. "Take care of him, please. And never give up hope and dreams."

"Wait!" We shouted, but it was late. She was gone again.

"I don't think she is as good as she appears." Yaten said.

"She has saved me once." I said.

"By the way, Seiya." Yaten told me after having turned back into her human form. "Why haven't you turned into Sailor Star Fighter?"

"I couldn't!" I told him. "It's as if… It can't be!"

I tried again, I failed. Once and again and I kept on failing.

"If I were you I would stop trying." The red haired said appearing at their back. "Or you will end up losing yourself when you are still needed."

"What are you doing here?" Yaten asked her.

"I thought I heard something, but it seems I got lost." She answered. "I will need someone to show me around this place."

"I'll do." I said looking at her. "If you tell me first why you are here."

She then just smiled.

"I was called from someone here, so I just came." She said. "Ah, you are right."

I then looked at her in surprise, I had been thinking for a second she was the same warrior I saw before, the one saving me. And then she told me I was right while she smiled.

Suddenly I smiled too.

"I knew…" I just said.

I then wondered how it could be she had such a special scent. But she just winked at me and said "secret" with such a gentle voice she made me feel warm as if nothing had happened.

"I'll be happy to show the high around." I then said holding my hand out.

"Not so fast." Yaten said putting his arm between both hands. "We don't trust you. I know you know why Seiya can't transform."

"I only know I know nothing." She said as pulling his leg. "But I only can tell you, that Seiya will no longer be able to transform. She has been stolen his stellar seed, and if he was not killed… was cause someone stood in the middle of his ambush fight. So unless we are really lucky and we can defeat the one behind this all… Seiya can consider himself lucky of being a man and being alive. He will not be stolen the remains of his seed and he will not be turned into a monster."

"And what's good on it?!" I asked. "I can't be any help to anyone!"

"You are alive." She said then looking hard on me. "Don't undertake it. Life is a precious gift."

Then she walked away and got lost of sight.

"What's wrong with that girl?" Bunny asked.

"Seiya, are you ok?" Yaten asked me.

"Yes." I answered. "That would explain quite a bit… She heard something was going wrong before I could feel it. I just noticed this when I heard the shouts."

"I don't think she is as good as she wants to show." Yaten said.

"No, I… I find her halo around her really interesting… as if I had already sensed it before." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: STAR SHINE!**

(Yaten's voice)

It's funny. There's nothing bad on what we do lately. I have had lots of fun with the late recording of the silly series where we, the Three Lights, play for the main characters and the new star, that Isabelle Hope, has got an important role since she appeared on an episode kissing Seiya. She didn't want to, but when she was told it was Seiya she seemed to relax a bit.

"If I have to kiss someone I prefer it being a guy than a girl appearing a guy." Was what she said sighing.

IN that moment I didn't realised on what she meant, but now I think I know what Seiya seemed to know long time ago. That girl and the new star warrior are the same.

"Ok, ten minutes." The director said. "We have a good material. Well done everyone."

"Ah!" I said. "I was willing of ending!"

"It's too hot here." Taki added then.

"If only we could also enjoy the recording…" Seiya added.

It was true. WE were recording next to a lake we once used for recording a horror film. Now our friends are also there "by hazard" too. The difference is they are having fun while we are working.

"Heya." Isa-san told us. "I'm having a bath, wanna come?"

"You will wet your hair and you will have problems for recording then." Taken said.

"OK, as you want…" She said. "I found a good place but if you are so concerned about your hair that you can's have a little bath and the dry with the sun… It's an hour what we have for it."

"The director said ten minutes." I said.

"With Miko-Chan depressed?" She said. "It will take an hour. She… she will begin crying on seven minutes and she will keep on for a while, she will stop and then keep on. Totally, a full hour."

"Ok, I'm going." Seiya said. "This is boiling hot here. Just wait till I can get a swimming suit."

"What for?" She said. "Don't you wear underwear?"

That made us laugh as she was joking. She was different matter because she had to wear a two pieced swimming suit on the last shoots because she had to wear a pair of shorts and the top part of the swimming suit. Anyway, we decided to go when we saw Miko-sama, the camerawoman about crying, so we went to change into swimming suits.

Then we followed her through the path towards the lake. It was funny because she took us through a path that seemed not to be too used by people.

(Seiya's voice)

"Hey, does it take too longer to get there?" I asked after I got scratched my leg for hundredth time.

"No, we have arrived." She said smiling as she stepped aside. It was true. We were now stepping over what looked as an old pier for what we supposed would be those boats for couples to move at the lake. Then she took off her shorts and folded them to leave them over a stone next to the wooden walk.

"The last one is a dung bomb!" She said looking at us and beginning to run.

When she arrived the very edge she jumped in with a graceful acrobatic jump and break the water surface cleanly. She disappeared from sight for a second and then we saw a red mass of something appear on the surface. A bump of her head appearing under her hair and then she sank again to reappear with her face clean of hair, laughing.

"Still there?" She said smiling. "C'mon! Water is perfect!"

"Good jump." Taki said smiling as we took off our pants.

"Wo!" I said beginning running. "Last one was a dung bomb!"

I jumped on a bomb style closely followed by Yaten and then Taki.

"You are like kids." He said getting in the water peacefully as we laugh when our hair fell over our head.

"He is a dung bomb!" She said laughing, "Mate, you should wash a bit." She added to begin splashing him.

In less than three seconds he was soaked as if he has plunged as us, his hair falling on a curtain stack at his back.

I think he was shocked at least. Then when he saw her laughing he reacted and began splashing her too. Soon we were a bit tired and soaked.

"Shall we dive a bit?" Seiya suggested smiling. "I bet we can frighten the rest."

"Try to catch me then." She said plunging with another jump and beginning diving under the water surface towards the centre of the lake to come back.

"Sorry, I forgot using the breathing thing." She said putting just her head out to dive towards some plants on the very edge and we saw how four began moving to finally disappear in the water.

When she appeared back she jumped to the piers and began looking for something till she found a metal thing she used for cutting the ends of the plants, she had a look at them and then smiled at us as she held out her hand to give out the straws.

"Here, use this for breath." She said smiling as she jumped back in to begin walking to us.

"Oh, perfect!" Taki said realising on what they were.

She then smiled as she dived again to begin moving under water as if it was nothing there.

Then Seiya winked at us and also dived.

"That can be funny." I said following them and closely followed by the rest.

We swam on a funny triangle with Seiya and her on the centre in front and then Taki and me on the back extremes.

WE swam to the deepest part and there we stopped a bit, we had seen the girls laying on air mattresses there, so we held our breath and tied the straws to our swimming suits before beginning to communicate by signs.

"They are over there." She said.

"Let's turn the mattresses around so they fall." I said.

"No, let's frighten them so they fall." Seiya answered.

Taki and Isa pointed to Seiya and we nodded. First we decided to take a bit more air and after that we placed ourselves under a mattress each, then we began moving it a bit and suddenly we went out of the water scaring the girls that fell from their air mattresses.

(Isa's voice)

"Man, that was really funny!" I said laughing when we were on the floating thing at the nearly middle of the lake.

We had sat there because the girls were too frightened for anything else.

"That was not funny!" Bunny said. "We could have drowned!"

"You are too extremist, Dumpling." Seiya said pulling her leg.

"And who is going to bring us back the things?" Amy said then.

"I'll." I said standing up and tying my hair on a big high pigtail to then jump into the water to retrieve the scattered toys they had been lying over.

"Ok, I'll help a bit too." Seiya said smiling to also jump.

"Don't worry, we will bring you all." Taki and Yaten added following us.

While they had done it, I had already swam fast to reach a pair of air mattresses and I was pulling from them towards the place where they were lying.

While I took them up the place, Seiya had got other mattress, Yaten another and Taki the other. So now the mattresses were there.

"See?" Yaten said. "No reason of shouting at us."

"Oh, guys!" Carlota said happy. "You are so strong…!!"

"I think she is also strong." Seiya said pointing at me. "And she thinks faster than us too."

"So, how is that you are…" Bunny said.

"I'm an artist cause people think I'm talented." I answered before she could reveal my true identity. "But even for me is hard to do certain things."

"For example what made you ran from your helper last week?" Yaten told me.

"That was something I'd rather not to remember." I said softly.

"She had to kiss me and she was running away and hiding in order not to do it." He said then proudly.

"Wow!" The girls said with hearts on their eyes making guys go frightened and me too.

"It was not like that!" I said a bit bothered.

"Really?" Seiya said pulling my leg again. "Then why you tried to ran away later? Confess it, you can't kiss guys."

"I don't think it's that." Ami said trying to defend me that have gone a bit red in anger.

"That's true." Taki said. "She didn't do it to bad either."

"I think she is going angry…" Patricia said then softly.

Anyway, it seems the three lights, Bunny and Carol didn't realised cause they kept on chatting.

I couldn't believe they were so rude about it. They were beginning to make me feel bad about the fact that I didn't want to kiss unknown men.

"And she went red when she kissed me." Seiya added as laughing.

Then I looked at him frowning. I prepared and jumped over him to make him lay down at the ground. I then looked at him sweetly and I kissed him making everyone go gobsmacked. The girls were frozen and they were funnily astonished.

Then I stood up and winked at him.

"If you wanted a kiss just ask for it instead of begin launching such silly rumours about me." I added then. "Anyone else wants to put my kisses on question?"

"How do you dare to..?!" the girls began saying.

"I'm swimming a bit before they call us for keep on recording." I said standing up as if nothing had gone on; then I got ready and jumped in the water.

(Seiya's voice)

I couldn't believe it. That girl kissed me as if she was angry or who knows what.

When she stood up I sat down again red as the kiss caught me unaware. The girls were beginning to chat fast as the kiss caught them unaware too.

Anyway… her lips were warm and soft when she kissed me. As if they were heat by an inner feeling.

"Seiya!" Carol told me suddenly. "Has she bitten you?!"

"Eh?" I asked. Then I realised I had laid two finger on my lips unconsciously and removed them. "No, it just caught me unaware."

"If she has bitten you then you should be put an injection." Yaten told me.

"She has not bitten me." I said smiling. "Do you think she was offended?"

"Who cares?" Carol said then. "You have me to comfort you..."

"I think you made her angry." Ami then said. "Beginning telling her that…"

"Hey!" I said going over a water motorbike to where they were. "Guess what. I mistook my make outs and they were looking for us."

"That's just a bike." I said.

"Yep." She said tying something to the back of it and throwing us to ropes. "One of you goes on it with me and then the rest skiing at the back."

"No skis?" Yaten said.

"Your feet." I answered. "Or you could also use a boar."

"Which one?" Taki said.

"That one?" I asked pointing to a pair old surfing and windsurfing ones with a strap to put the feet at. "I suppose that if you are too frightened of it I could be the one going back and you three try to pack at the motorbike." I added as I saw their faces.

"I think I'll have a go." Seiya said picking the windsurfing one.

"Great." I said taking the other one. "It's long since I last tried doing something similar."

"What a pair of brainless…" Ren said then. "They are going to fall down."

"Are you sure?" Carol said looking with heart eyes to Seiya and the three lights.

"Hey, Seiya." I told him while I strapped my foot to the surf board. "If you have not tried it before I should suggest you to sit at the boar and let them carry you."

"If a girl as you can do this then I also can." He said smiling as joking as he did the same.

When we were ready with took the ropes and held them tight to give them a sign for starting the engine again.

"Hold tight!" Yaten said looking at us.

(Bunny's voice)

"Ah!!" The girls said when they saw them leave. "What a beautiful show!!"

"They are so…!" Carol began saying, but then Seiya fell down over the board.

When they stopped, he fell in the water while the girl just held on her speed till she reached a board making a ramp and flew out of the water, with an acrobatic she landed smooth on earth and the board sank next to her while she held it casually to wipe a bit her hair tips.

Then she seemed to tell something to Seiya and he went out of the water a bit angry.

"DO you think he is all right?" I asked them.

"He is just soaked from my point of view." Ami said when we saw them waving at us and Seiya walking normally.

(Seiya's voice)

"That was embarrassing." I told the rest while I dried my hair a bit. "A girl doing a sport better than me!"

"Don't feel that." She told me smiling. "I'm a dancer, that's easier for us."

"I can't just stand it." I told her. "I want the re-match."

"What re-match?" She told me. "That was just a mean of transport from there to here." She added ending putting back on her pants to turn. We should keep on recording.

"Geez!" Taki said. "I hate those suits. They make me sweat."

"WE have had a little rest." Yaten said then. "We must keep on even if we are not feeling comfortable."

After another lot of time recording we ended recording for that day. We were left to go where we wanted but we had to be back to sleep there cause we kept on recording the following day.

"Ah… I'm wishing to get to the caravan and rest." Taki said.

"I need a shower." Yaten added.

"Boo…" Isa said joking. "You are boring men."

"What are you going to do then? Eh, Miss adventurous?" I asked her.

"Mounting my tent, then swimming to refresh a bit and then… I suppose going to have some dinner." She said smiling.

"A tent?" We asked laughing. "You should say caravan!"

"NO, tent." She said again. "Oh, I know. You don't know what it is… well, it's a cloth house held by two sticks that…"

"We know what a tent is!" I said bothered. "But we don't think you are going to be allowed to it."

"Miss!" A helper said. "Miss, here is your tent. Will need any help to mount it?"

"No, thanks." She said smiling mildly. "I think I can handle with it. And if not those gentle men will surely give me a hand."

The guy nodded and then left. She then smiled as she asked us where we had settled our caravans so when we showed her she counted the steps and placed the bag on the ground.

"If you don't mind I'll settle my tent here." She said beginning to take out a big cloth rolled over itself and some metal things with a hammer she surely had stolen from the staff items.

Then we got in our caravan and we began doing our things.

Personally I changed clothes for being more comfortable and after a little while I went out of the vehicle again.

"Hey, adventurous." I asked her when I saw her had unrolled the cloth and was hammering something on the ground. "Need help?"

"No, I just have to end up hammering three of this." She said smiling and taking another of the metal things from the pocket she was carrying them.

"You are a bit too silly." I then told her sitting down on one of the chairs we had been left out of the caravans. "You could have had one of these little houses and you had to choose that silly cloth."

"I prefer this." She just said joining some metal bars to form a big sting; then more to form another one.

"Are you going to fish with that?" I asked her joking.

"No, they are the raffles." She answered me as she searched for a hole in the cloth.

She then crawled in the cloth carrying the two bars and suddenly I saw how the cloth raised to form half a Canadian kind of tent. Then the front part rose too and the tent was formed.

"Now… the covering to protect it from rain…" She added taking another cloth that was on the floor before and ending building the tent after having hammering more metal pins to prevent the protecting laying to fly away.

She had now made me go astonished as the ease she seemed to have for that kind of thing. Then she went to a truck and got a mattress and another sack that contained the sleeping bag.

"Do you really prefer that to a caravan?" I asked her while she came out with a weird kind of neoprene like swimming suit.

"Yes, that's funnier than a caravan." She said. "C'mon, get your swimming costume. I'll teach you how to stand on the board for longer."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah!" I said as I fell down again. "That's bloody difficult! How can you stand so much time up there?"

"Balance." She then said standing over the board with ease. "Try to get on again and have another go."

I lay over the board again and stood up. I stood there for a while till she asked me to try and move over the board.

Then I moved again and I fell.

"That's useless!" I said putting my head out of water surface. "I can't stand at the board!"

"OK, ok. Here, get on your board, I'll try to make you stand up there."

I got on the board.

"When you do this you begin by rowing with your arms and you have to stand up fast, right? Like this." She said beginning rowing and then standing up nearly with a jump...

It was really amazing how she managed to surf on the water with no need of help or anything else.

Then she turned to look at me. Then I tried.

When I was getting up I fell.

"Well, keep on trying." She said smiling trying to make me feel well even with those simple mistakes. "Don't give up."

I repeated it once and again and then, on the tenth try I was able to stand still.

"Hey!" I then said. "I have managed to stand on this!"

"See?" She told me sitting on her board. "This is not so difficult."

She was nice when she was like that. I smiled.

"Ok, now… how do we travel over this as the motorbike pulls from us?" I asked her.

"We should try tomorrow better." She said then. "Today it's been a long day and we must sleep."

Anyway, before we could even reach a conclusion, we heard a shout coming from the staff area. WE looked at each other and then she jumped in the water to begin swimming fast towards the land.

(Taki's voice)

"More passion!" the monster said. "I want more passion!"

People were shouting while the new monster kept on saying the same once and again and then he threw red roses to the people around him trying to get them fully.

"Yaten, where's Seiya?" I asked him.

"Don't know. I think he was with the girl." He answered me.

Then we began running towards the monster.

(Isa's voice)

I was now in front of the monster, it was Sailor Director or so did he call himself.

"Passion!" He said looking at me. "More passion! Your act is lack of passion!"

Then he threw me a red rose that explode when it sank at the ground next to my feet.

He then looked at me.

"Great jump but that's lack of passion!" He told me then.

But the rose was destroyed with a beam of water.

"You should be ashamed of yourself for speaking of passion when you have none." A soft voice said.

"Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Venus"

"Sailor Moon, and in the name of Moon…"

"We will punish you!" they said at once.

"Great entrance, but lack of passion!" the man said then.

He threw them more roses and they missed them for little. They entrance had gave me the chance of hiding to turn into my warrior form. They were good and could hold on for a while, anyway, they need help.

"Hope Light Power. Make up!" I said taking out my bracelet.

Then I began surrounding with a light while I began turning into my warrior form. First the leather mini-skirt with the micro-shorts under it, then the top part and my hair that was tied up a pair of locks that was tied on the back of my head making as a little hair crown. Then the pair of powerful wings that grew at my back and the gloves that showed my fingers to allow me giving off the healing power of hope that made good people cure and evil ones explode.

"With such an interest for getting passion you have forgot looking for talent and true feelings." I said appearing on a branch.

"That's not enough passion!" The man said throwing me more of the roses.

Then I realised that the three lights were there, transformed but for Seiya who was unable to do it.

Then I rolled my eyes.

"Your act is lack of passion!" The man said throwing me now poisoned chocolates and explosive ones. "PASSION! I WANT MORE PASSION!!"

"For heaven's shake!" I then said. "Bunny! What are you waiting for healing him?!" I asked hitting the monster with my legs after having performed a pirouette jump to kick him some times.

"Yes." She said.

Then she began doing her trick till she hit the man with her healing light and the man floated till he fell unconscious down.

Then I sat next to him while his stellar seed was still floating up his forehead. It was not a true one. He was really talented and it was bright, but it was not a true one as it was those girls and mine…

I put my hand over his forehead and the other over his heard. The places where I hit him with my kicks were now beginning to swollen as they were human attacks it left the marks on the human form of the victims.

It made me sad, but between leaving them some marks or making them disappear it was better to leave them marks.

(Taki's voice)

I couldn't understand it. That new fighter was not from our galaxy or the one the sailor fighters were. She was an outsider but… amazingly all of us felt the warm wave she gave off.

"Thanks, once again." I told her.

"It was nothing." She said softly as she kept her hands over the man's forehead and heart. "I'm the one on charge of keeping that little light inside people that menaces to go off… I have to keep it lighted; even if it shrinks I have to enlarge it."

"Don't say nonsenses!" Yaten said taking her hand and separating it from his forehead.

Then we saw a pink light coming out of her hand that went off as soon as it was separated.

"What…?" We said surprised.

As she was released her hand, the warrior laid it again over his forehead looking at him.

She took a bit more to feel it was right whatever she was doing and she stood up after softly leave the head of the man over the earth.

She then straightened her robes and looked at us.

"Take care of him, right?" She asked as she bowed her head.

"What was that light coming out of your hands?" I then asked.

"Hope." She just answered spreading her wings and moving it up and down for a second. "See you."

Then she disappeared. That girl was certainly too mysterious…

Anyway, we all untransformed and took care of the man. He was appearing to be deeply slept.

(Seiya's voice)

"Do you think he is ok?" Bunny said then.

"I hope so." Yaten said looking at him.

"Hey." Isa said appearing then. "Ah! The director is death!"

"Shut up!" Taki told her holding his hand over her mouth to force her to stop saying such things. "He is ok…"

Then, after some second silent, he began shouting and released the girl.

"She's bitten me!" He said holding his hand.

"Of course!" She said. "Weren't you ever told never to do such thing on a woman? Bah, don't cry, I have not even marked you."

It was amazing; she just looked at the man. Sighed and then faced us.

"How did he fell unconscious?" She said. "Why could anyone want to hurt such a man?"

I knew who she really was, I had managed to match all the clues till I realised she was that Hope warrior.

And now I knew she was asking it meaning why whoever did it on him should want to get his star seed when it was clear he was not having one.

"Someone must have mistaken him." I told her making the rest a bit shocked. "A thieve or anything like that."

She seemed to think about it, but said nothing as some staff was beginning to come.

Later in the night, I couldn't sleep, and I heard noises coming from out of the caravan where we were sleeping, so I walked out.

There I saw how the tent was now empty and I wondered where the occupant had gone. My answer didn't take too long to arrive. I saw Isa appearing. She was carrying what looked as a huge telescope under her arm she should have surely taken from the material truck.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked her.

"Wha..? Ah, good night Seiya." She said smiling as she put the telescope at the supporting tripod. "I find stars in the sky really interesting. Furthermore, tonight is the night."

"I'm afraid I don't understand anything." I said.

"Star rain." She said. "I have been waiting too long till this time came." She added ending fixing the telescope and adjusting it to watch whatever she wanted to see. "Seven years now. And after seven years my beloved sister will come again."

"Seven years is too much." I said.

"Ah, I bet you will know her immediately." She said Smiling. "Cause our scent is really similar."

I couldn't believe what she was saying; my eyes were full opened while she watched through the telescope.

"Ah!" She then said. "Here she comes! Call your friends; she will just stop here for some seconds!"

I quickly ran to wake up the rest, but when we came out she was there, smiling with her hands over her heart while our dear princess was just in front of her, bowing her head both of them the one for the other.

Then the three of us ran to kneel down bowing at our princess.

She was crying while the two ladies held hands. As it was so late in the night we were transformed into ourselves. But for me, of course.

"My dear friends…" Our princess told us with her soft voice. "I want to ask you a favour… This girl, protect her even if it's with your life…"

"Princess…" We said.

"Please…" She said. "It's a matter of life or death."

"Sure." We said.

Then both ladies look at each other and then Isa looked at Taki and Yaten moving her hand softly. They then smiled as they fell asleep.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said smiling and taking both guys to take them into the caravan.

"Seiya. I have been told about what happened to you." Princess said then. "She has told me, and I'm a bit worried and sad about you... She told me you have lost most of your hope now because you can't transform. Both of us are worried."

"But… this is depressing not to be able to help my friends…" I said trembling from feeling useless and furious for being such.

"I can understand that feeling." She said. "But… You must know even now, when it's not too clear you will be able to transform again, you can be really useful to protect your friends. She saved you for a reason; you have strong hope strength inside your heart, that was what called her to come here. Your hope. Because you have called her, but you called her from heart, even when the rest lost the hope of finding her… you kept it and that was what made her come. You kept on calling her from heart and so she was waked up from her past state and reborn…"

I was now crying while she began fainting in solid air. I couldn't believe what she was saying. I had never given up the hope of finding that legendary warrior. I had never given up the hope of finding him that now was her.

Then the Princess disappeared fully and I was left alone in the darkness of night, kneeled and crying against my open hand against my face.

Then I saw her, she was coming out of the caravan walking slowly. Then she came to me and kneeled down next to me.

"Did you have your chat?" She asked softly covering me with a blanket too.

"Why?" I asked her as I felt her warm wave getting in me, comforting me and her scent filling my lungs and making me feel well. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Would it have fixed anything?" She just answered softly and smiling. "Since the beginning of times I have know it would be like this…"

"Like this, what?!" I asked her then.

"Me saving you, and…" She said looking away. "I have possessed many others before, when I wasn't able to get my own body. And I know I'll lose it again… but the spirit will always survive while people keep hope. Everyone will have to die if they want to end up with me. Cause while there's someone who keeps hope, my light will keep on existing."

Those words… suddenly made sense to me. She was the Hope Light we had been looking for so many time. The one that was once Chibby Chibby, she had had to get in that body for showing up. Now it was her real body.

I then bowed at her and surrounded her with my arms while she fell asleep on my arms. I then put her in the tent softly and lay down next to her.

"I'll never give up my hope." I whispered then. "Not while I'm alive."


	4. Chapter 5

**Episode 5****: Seiya's second date.**

(Seiya's voice)

"Hey… Isa…" I said pocking her side.

Poking her side during lessons was one of my favourites ways of making her pay me some attention.

"What?" She asked.

Of course, she didn't like it at all.

"I have to give an interview for a TV program later." I told her whispering. "I am bored while the interviewers tell me to wait outside so I thought perhaps you would not mind to come."

"No." She said softly. "They just invited you, what would the say if they see me there?"

"C'mon… Please…" I begged her. "They will not mind, I'm the star."

"And I'm the artist." She said smiling.

"Touché." I admitted smiling. "But you are coming?"

She then was about laughing but nodded.

"Ok, I go if you pay for the milkshake when we end." She said smiling.

Then I smiled too. If she came it would be certainly funnier than just me. I lay back relaxed at my chair.

"We have told you thousand times not to get mixed with weird fighters!" Taki told me.

"She is not weird!" I said. "She has helped us all the times!"

"You should look after your back." Yaten said then. "You don't know if she is ally or not. All you know is that she is that mysterious warrior."

"So you knew." I asked them.

"Yes." Taki said. "I have told you she was not trust worth. She has been hiding all from everyone."

I then noticed she was near us, standing at the corridor carrying her things and looking at us.

"Isa…" I then said with my eyes sad.

"I have not lied." She muttered. "I have never hid anything to anyone… I have never asked for help… All I wanted was to create light where there was darkness…"

She was about crying now while the three of us were looking at her.

"I thought the three running stars could understand better than anyone… but I now see I was all mistaken…"

She then ran away crossing us. As she crossed in front of me I saw how some tears shine in the air as they fell from her eyes.

"Isa…!" I said confused.

"Seiya!" Yaten said. "Don't get any close to her!"

"Leave me alone!" I said breaking free from them. "She is someone important!" I added beginning to run trying to find her track.

I tried to reach her, but I couldn't find her, then I was caught by my shoulder.

"Mister Seiya." My manager said. "You must get in the car after lessons."

"I was looking for…" I said while I smelled her scent a bit distant. "Hold on a second, please!"

Then I began running around till I found her scent stronger next to a hideout for kids. I had to crawl to get in a very little hideout where some lights came from sun through the holes at the roof the kids used to climb at there.

"Hope is now hiding at a dark place?" I asked.

"Go away." She said. "You also think I'm just a no worth of trust one?"

"No." I said shaking head. "You are my friend, in this life and the other one. Other wise I would not put so much effort on trying to be around with you." I said smiling.

"Yep, I was wondering why you poked me so much." She said smiling.

"Hey, I like your smile." I said smiling as I felt as if sun heated my heart with her smile. "So, do we leave?" I asked her holding out my hand for her to hold it. "My manager went nervous when I ran away from him following your scent."

I then smiled as she held my hand after crawling out of the hideout.

"You have faced your mates, would it not be bad for you?" She asked me.

"I suppose." I said rubbing the back of my head while I helped her to stand up. "Anyway, I suppose you could not mind having me as friend, do you?"

"Of course, not." She said smiling as she hit her robes to remove the dust from them and straighten them, then she looked back at me. "But I don't want you to go enemy with your mates either."

"They will have to understand and give up." I said. "After all, everyone gives up at their own hopes."

(Isa's voice)

I was sitting at the backstage. A man of the staff brought me a chair to sit when he saw me.

Seiya was brighter than ever on his interview, I had to smile while I saw him answering smiling too. From time to time he came to see me; and when he was still answering to some questions we crossed our eyes for some seconds. Of course, it was nothing that could be easily caught by cameras, but it was enough for me.

"So, everyone is now wondering… you three have a lot of fans, especially females."

"Well, yep." Seiya said. "You have to remember I have already said our songs are sent to a concrete girl."

"Then we were wondering… is there a special girl for anyone?" The interviewer asked getting nearer him over the table. "Apart from the song destined one is a special girl for one and each of you?"

"What?" Seiya then asked as I supposed the question was not planned before.

"I'm asking…" She said.

"Yep, I have understood the question." Seiya said still a bit confused, and then I told him by signs that he should breathe deep and smile before answering the best he could.

He smiled and then while the interviewer spoke, he breathed once.

"I can't tell you about my mates." He said. "But yes, there's someone special for me."

That made the interviewer held her breath.

(Taki's voice)

We were watching TV because Seiya was appearing on a live interview today, so as friends we were, we had put on the TV while we were doing our things. Then we went surprised when we heard him being asked about girlfriends.

"I can't tell you about my mates." He said smiling wide and mild at the same time. "But yes, there's someone special for me."

"Please, don't name her…" Yaten said to the TV.

"I don't think he is fool enough for it." I said sitting next to him and stopping typing on the computer.

"Does she have a name?" The interviewer asked then.

"Please, don't name her… please, don't name her…" Both of us said at once praying for him not revealing such a silly feeling he had mistaken.

"Yes." Seiya said then. "But I'm not going to spill the beans. You would chase her and I don't want it to happened."

We then frowned while he kept on speaking about our mate.

"All I can say is she is a class mate and that she makes me feel warm when I'm near her." He kept on saying. "Ah, and I think she is really funny girl!"

"He is mad!!" I shouted throwing the remote control against the wall. "I can't believe he has said such thing!!"

"Wait till he arrives!!" Yaten said then. "I'm killing him!!"

(Isa's voice)

"Hey, did you got bored?" Seiya asked me coming out of the changing-room.

"Nop." I said smiling. "Great show, the interviewer was about having a heart attack when you lied her saying you liked a sempai."

"I didn't lied at all." He told me smiling in fun while we walked out of the building. "I like a girl, from my class. With whom I feel as if warm feeling filled me removing my tiredness, that makes me smile…"

"I got it!" I said smiling and trying not to go pink. "Bunny!"

"Geez…" He said after going shocked for some seconds. "Why do I always have to fall for such girls that don't realise on anything…?"

I then smiled and kiss his cheek fast.

"I knew." I said winking at him. "But this place is too crowded."

He then smiled as he held my shoulders.

"I know the perfect place for some intimacy." He said smiling as he recovered from the surprise.

(Seiya's voice)

I had taken her to my favourite disco where the staff knew the Three Lights so we could have a reservoir.

"You meant this for intimacy?" She asked me while I pulled from her to the reservoir.

"Not this, there." I said pointing in the room and then closing the door. "Feel as in home."

"Good place." She said sitting at the sofa. "But I keep saying not too good for intimacy." She added smiling as she pointed to the surveillance camera.

"That's not such." I said smiling as I sat next to her. "That's just surveillance, and nothing else."

Then I looked at her. She was bright now. Really bright indeed, and it was not cause light or her stellar seed.

I got nearer her face, I was about kissing her when suddenly the door burst open.

"Seiya!" Taki told me.

"Are you mad or what?!" Yaten added holding my back.

"Hey!" I said then. "What are you doing here?"

"You can't have been serious!" Yaten said. "Not with that girl!"

"Why not?" I asked then frowning. "I lo…"

Paff, Taki hit me fully on my face while Isa covered her mouth with her hands. I had opened my eyes wide in shock of being punched on my face by my friend.

"You are a brainless idiot!" I then said preparing to punch him.

Then I saw how Isabelle hung from my arm.

"Stop it, please!" She shouted as she hung from my arms to prevent us fighting. "Please, don't fight! You are friends!"

"No he was our friend!" Taki said. "You stole him from us with your nasty lies trap!"

She was now crying again, and suddenly the warmth I had felt inside me began fainting slowly as if it was being fainted by air.

"I don't want you three to fight…" She said crying. "I'll leave, but do not fight, please… Don't hurt him, please…"

All of us were now staring at her who kept on being between them and me, as if she wanted to shelter both sides. Crying as if she was putting out all her soul with tears that fell down shining as little stars that died when they crashed against the ground.

"I will leave and you will never see me again… if I do that you will not fight again…" She muttered as she lowered her hands folding them over her heart. She was now suffering and her warm wave she gave off filling everyone's heart was beginning to disappear fully.

She then walked to the door but I held her wrist.

"Please…" I muttered. "Do not leave… please."

She looked at me with tears over her face. The shine she had before was now disappeared.

"Bye…" she muttered.

Then she opened the door and left running. I wanted to follow her but Taki and Yaten stopped me.

"It's the best thing to do." Yaten said.

"Distance makes forget…" Taki added.

"I don't want to forget her!" I said breaking free from them. "I want to keep my hope! And you have made her run away!"

I then went out running fast trying to look for her, but she was gone.

I looked for her all around, but she didn't appeared.

She didn't went to school the following day, nor the next or the next… and so on for about a whole week. Then the week turned into two and then into a month.

But I kept on having my hope. Now my powers were left all that remained in me was… Hope.


	5. Chapter 8

**EPISODE 8**

(Seiya's voice)

Finally the musical festival is over. It's more than wonderful now we have find the missing fighter again. Hope, Isabelle Hope is again back to us.

"Geez, she is back at school." Taiki said then. "Couldn't she just go again?"

"Well, at least she seems to keep distance with us." Yaten said.

"How can you be so cruel?" I said. "She has done nothing bad on you now."

"Spying girls again?" Bunny said. "Or spying just one girl?"

"That's a bit pathetic." Ami said smiling embarrashed.

"Of course not!" The three of us said.

"Hey, I think it's good she is finally back." Sailor mars said smiling. "Another hand is good."

"No, she is just a prat." Carol said. "Who does she think she is appearing on every media?"

"As us." Taiki said then. "But she is not a singer."

"No." I said. "She is an artist."

"Well, an artist with little reflexes." Bunny added while she was hitten on the back with a ball making her tip and fall on her knees.

No, she allowed it to happend. I had seen her sense the ball and hitting her back.

When we were on lessons I pocked her at the side as she was given the seat next to mine.

"Hey, does your back hurt?" I asked her.

"No, it was not so strong thrown." She said.

"Why didn't you avoided it?" I asked her. "I know you could have done."

"I'm having some problems latelly for offering such a perfect face." She answered. "I get anything thrown at me even when I'm backwards to the throw. I can do nearly anything nearly perfect."

"And?" I asked her shrugging. "You should be through with it. If you are prefect you are best."

"Can you see that girl?" She said pointing to a classmate at the first row. "Well, she is good at basket, but since I arrived she has began loosing her hope to reach somewhere with that hability. And the guy over there was the best on football, but since I arrived he feels bad and is loosing hope cause even a girl can win him."

"Well, if he is not that good then worse for him." I told her. "You don't need to do it."

"Well, I also do it for trying ot pass more unnoticed." She said sadly. "If I call not for such much attention then maybe your friends would allow us to met more."

So she was doing it also cause of Taiky and Yaten's fault.

"It's ok if you keep on being the best." I told her. "They are not going to allow that even if you became the worse player in the whole place."

"Seiya, Isabelle." The teacher called us. "To the corridor, now."

"Yes, sir." I said while she just stood up and noded.

"Hey, I've got an idea." I told her out of the classroom. "Yaten and Taiki will be on lessons for a longer while. Why don't we go away and I show you the new drink machine?"

"Sounds good." She told me smiling. "By the way, before you ask me... I woun't be able to go out with you today, I have to do a week of community service as artist duty."

"We just have to do it for two days." I answered her.

"So do I, but it's 2 days for being singer, 2 more for being actress, another 2 for being dancer and 2 more for being model." She told me counting them with her finger. "Eight days, three jobs."

"Don't tell me you are going to be nurse." I told her pulling her leg.

"Don't know." She answered smiling. "Someone will come to pick me up and will take me where I must begin."

"Well, then I could go with you." I told her.

"Sorry..." She said. "It's work, I can't take anyone."

She really looked a bit depressed, anyway I went a bit sad too.

"The truth is I begin on two days." I said handing her a soft drink can after getting a couple of them. "I think that it's police officer again. Yet we just have to patrol the streets."

"Lucky of you, I will surely have to work as telephonist..." She said sighing. "As I'm a girl it's supposed to be weak works. As when I was made to work as secretary and all I was told to do was bringing coffees and copying things."

"Well, by luck I have to do interesting jobs." I told her pride of it. "I have to work as police, patrol streets and even once I had to chase and hold a robber that pickpocketted a handbag."

"Wow, that's is truly interesting..." She said daydreaming.

"WEll, maybe then you can come and see us." I said messing her hair.

"Hey!!" She complaing as if she was truly a normal femalish girl.

That made me laugh while I held her up over my shoulder and she began hitting my back so I spined to make her laugh.

(Isa's voice)

"Good morning, sir." I said with my commercial smile while I was at the counter of the convention's reception. "Welcome to the museum. We have a special show about the life of some of the greatest european legends."

In my first work for being actress I had to work at the history museum and I was forced to deguise as a vampiress, one of the Dracula's girlfriends for one of the legends of the shown that would stay there for three months.

I had to work after lessons during two two days and I was begining to feel a bit tired of having to wear a torn skirt with a tigh white blouse that looked as a grandmother's one and a green jacket matching the skirt. The final detail was the long cape dancing on the air blows when I moved. Due to my suntanned skin, I was also put tons of make up to make me look pale and ill of death woman. My lips deep bourdeax red and my eyes looking as hexing as I suposed a vampiress would have been.

"Man... I'm tired on people not interesting on Dracula's legend." I said to my companion on charge of Henry the 8th story.

"Well, at least it's more interesting than the bloody king Henry the 8th." He said. "Nobody cares for real facts."

"Well, he was certainly an interesting king." I said. "Changed the England of his age. Did you knew that he separated from christian church cause they didn't allowed him to divorce his wife to marry another one?"

"Oh, I heard he cut his women's heads." He said interested.

"Well, it was..." I began.  
"Dear, your turn." The girl on charge of Joan of Arc told me patting at my back. "Someone is interested on Dracula. And there's a couple interested on Henry too."

"Finally a chance!!" He said happy.

"Ok, ok." I said putting on the fangs again and taking another sip of redberry juice to stain them. "Comming."

I then walked to where the guests were and then I made my appearance comming out of behind them making the guy leap due to the fright.

Then I saw his face and he saw me and began laughing.  
"Seiya, oh, get lost!" I said bothered of him laughing at me. "I was working!"

"So you are the guide of Dracula's legend, aren't you?" He said.

"Yes, someone wanted a tour so..." I began.

"It's ok, it was me." He said still holding his laugh. "Taiki found Mai around and they went to see Henry the 8th, and Yaten went with Carol and Patricia to see that one about Madamme Courie."

"And you didn't liked them, did you?" I asked.

"I prefer stonger experieces." He said holding his laugh. "But if you are the guide..."

"Hey stop laughing!" I said now bothered. "I have social services to do and so is what I'm going to do."

"Ok, ok." He said stopping laughing. "Let's begin the tour."


End file.
